


Meeting the parents

by maya_isabella



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Punk!Percy - Freeform, ballerina!annabeth, girly!annabeth, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 21:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maya_isabella/pseuds/maya_isabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Percy went to Annabeth's dance recital, he didn't expect to unintentionally sit next to Annabeth's father, who has no idea Annabeth has a boyfriend!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the parents

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to heathers the musical soundtrack while writing this

Annabeth’s dance recital was the first time Percy had worn any sort of formal attire in a long time. The previous time being when his mother and Paul got married, nearly 7 years ago. He never felt the need to dress up for school dances, just sticking with jeans, a T-shirt and his leather jacket. Plus, he hadn’t really wanted to go to any other formal occasions. But then Annabeth came into his life and everything Percy thought he hadn’t really wanted was completely turned around.  


Percy Jackson didn’t realize how much his life would change that fateful day when his best friend Grover invited his girlfriend and a couple of their friends to the movies 6 months ago. Percy and Grover had agreed to meet their friends at the theater to see an old-fashioned, black and white movie. He and Grover were trading stories about their Christmas plans when their friends walked in. He gave the group a crooked smile, but his mouth went dry when his eyes landed on a new face.  


_Oh boy _was she was striking. With long, long legs going on and on in her black jeans that were ripped at the knees. Her blonde hair was tied in a bun atop her head. She was wearing a grey sweater with the sleeves pushed up to her elbows. The grey in her sweater brought out the grey in her eyes that seemed to pierce her surroundings. He couldn’t look away and completely zoned out until Grover nudged him. He shook his head, getting out of his trance. When he looked up again, she was blushing and smirking at him. Something inside him stirred and he smirked back when he noticed she was checking him out as well.__  
Percy’s hair was a mess, matching his rugged appearance. He wore his leather jacket and a black T-shirt with ripped jeans. He wore his favorite pair of beat-up black converse.  


Grover’s girlfriend, Juniper, invited Percy’s friends, Silena, Beckendorf, and Thalia and this mysterious new girl. Percy found out her name was Annabeth and they ended up sandwitched next to each other during the movie. Under breath she’d muttered short, snarky comments, some of which made Percy laugh and respond with equally sarcastic responses that elicited a quiet giggle from her.  


They whispered to each other throughout the entire movie and by the end, Percy was genuinely smiling, not smirking. Once the credits began to roll, Annabeth stood up and gracefully stretched her limbs, impressing Percy when she stood on the tips of her shoes. At his bewildered look she joked, “You look like you’ve never seen a dancer before.”  


He stood up with her and took a sip from his coke, “Dancer?”  


She smiled proudly and Percy felt the infamous _‘butterflies’ _in his stomach, “That’s how I met Silena, she used to be in my ballet class before she started jazz. I’ve been ballerina for 14 years.”  
__

He smirked, “Impressive, Princess. Do ballerinas drink coffee?”  


“Let’s just say, if you cut me open, I’d bleed caffeine,” she retorted as they walked out to join their friends.  


He laughed, but sobered up to ask, “Would you want to get coffee?”  


She grinned, “I have dance from 12:00-5:00 every day, but if you’re available before or after-”  


“How about a burger after?” he asked. Percy was surprised by his actions; he normally didn’t ask out girls. At school, he mostly hung out with his friends and his family. The rest of the student body avoided him; Grover told him it was because they were intimidated by his chronic bitchy resting face.  


She was unfazed and nodded, “You can pick me up from dance at 5:00.” He smirked and gave her his number.  


Flash forward six months and Percy was still dating and in love with Annabeth. He was currently contemplating what to wear to her dance recital in just under an hour. Annabeth had been at the studio all day. His mother, Sally, and her husband, Paul, were out of town on Sally’s book tour. Had his mother been in town, she would’ve told him what to wear and totally joined him at the recital. She loved Annabeth. So did Paul. It was a running joke in the Jackson household that Annabeth was the favorite child. While she was close with _his _family, Percy hadn’t met her family.  
__

Annabeth came from riches. The Chase family was stacked. This was something Percy realized on on their one-month anniversary date, when he took her to a fancy restaurant. Once they were seated, the manager and owner personally greeted her and kissed her cheeks. She explained shyly they were family friends. Usually, Percy tended to avoid people with money because in his experience, they were stuck-up, but Annabeth was humble and honest. She was refreshing and sarcastic and adorable and- _fucking Hades Percy was in deep _.  
__

Annabeth told him her father and step-mom had a rocky relationship with her, and demanded she focus solely on academics. Annabeth was closer with her mom, but her mother had died when Annabeth was 3 in a car accident. This made Annabeth want to pursue dance. Her mother was a dancer and whenever Annabeth performed she felt connected with her mother. Her step-mom tried to replace her mom, but Annabeth never saw her that way. According to Annabeth, they argued all the time and her step-mom was rather unpleasant at the thought of having a child in the house that wasn’t hers.  


So Percy had never met her step-mom nor her father. At first, he was worried Annabeth was ashamed of him and his appearance. He knew wasn’t who people would expect to be Annabeth’s boyfriend. His grungy style and multiple piercings were in stark contrast with her ballerina, girly, type-A appearance. It was one of their worst fights, but, in the end, Annabeth assured him she was not ashamed of her parents meeting _him _, but more so Percy meeting _her parents. _  
____

Even though Percy didn’t know if Annabeth’s parents even knew she had a boyfriend, Percy didn’t mind. Annabeth was special to him and as long as they’re together, he would accept her boundaries. He loved her and normally, it would’ve scared the shit out of him, but he knew Annabeth loved him too and somehow that made it less terrifying.  


He finally settled on a black button down with a black bow tie and black formal pants. He stuck to his roots and snatched his leather jacket from where it hung on a chair. He lost the Chuck Taylors and moved onto black dress shoes. He looked at himself in the mirror and tried to tame his hair, but realized Annabeth liked it better when it was messy. He thought, Fuck it, and got in the car with flowers he bought that morning in his hands.  
The recital was held at her studio, _Terpsichore Dance Company, _in the enormous theater. Annabeth explained Terpsichore was one of the nine muses, who’s specialty was dance. The studio was about 30 minutes from his apartment, and Percy prayed to the gods he wouldn’t be late. Annabeth would be so fucking pissed if he was late.  
__

He pulled into the large parking lot and was relieved to have 7 minutes to spare. He calmly strutted onward into the pavilion outside of the theater with red roses in his hands. The “studio” looked more like a campus of a small high school with all the different buildings with various people entering and leaving. Normally, everyone there was in leggings and comfortable dance attire ( _“except the pointe shoes! Those things hurt like hell,” _Annabeth reminded him), but today the campus was decorated and everyone was in formal attire. Percy looked around for anyone who might look familiar. Percy knew a couple of people in Annabeth’s contemporary dance class. He smirked when he found Beckendorf leaning against a table, drinking from a tall glass and scrolling on his phone.  
__

He walked over to the familiar face and greeted, “Hey, man, what’s up?”  


Beckendorf looked up from his phone and smiled, “Percy! Thank gods you’re here.”  


“Good to see you too,” he said, snatching a drink from the beverage display.  


The boys stood next to each other, side by side. Percy couldn’t help, but smirk at their now small height difference. Even in freshman year, the African-American boy had always been buff and huge, especially next to lanky and scrawny Percy. But puberty hit Percy like a wrecking ball and he grew 6 inches and developed lean muscle. That paired with his punk attire and ‘take no shit’ attitude established Percy as a force to be reckoned with amongst the student body. While Beckendorf was still taller than him, it was only by a couple inches and they were both giants, so it didn’t matter much to Percy.  


Beckendorf dragged him out of his nostalgic state, “Silena’s parents want me to sit with them.”  


“Do you mind?” he asked. Silena and Beckendorf had been dating for three years. Percy remembered his friend’s excitement when he confessed he just made out with cheerleader, Silena Beauregard in the janitor’s closet.  


“No, but it’s kind of weird they call me Beckendorf,” he confessed. Another thing, his full name was Charles Beckendorf, but if anyone called him ‘Charles’ he would personally kick them in the balls. However, Silena was a completely different story. She took a liking to calling him ‘Charlie’ and Beckendorf had no problem with it.  


“Well, do you want them to call you _Charlie _?” Percy teased.  
__

Beckendorf glared at him, “Can you fucking _not _?” Percy just elbowed him in the ribs. He looked up and noticed people began to retreat into a building Percy recognized as the theater.  
__

“It’s gonna start in a few. I’ve got to find Mr. and Mrs. Beauregard. See you later, Perce,” Beckendorf waved as he walked away. Percy took his phone out and texted his mom that he was at the recital. She responded with about a million heart emojis and told him to wish Annabeth good luck.  


Percy clicked his phone off and headed into the theater. It was very crowded, but Percy wanted to be in the front. He remembered after one competition, Annabeth told him she loved it when she could see him in the audience and she gave him the most sincere smile that stuck in Percy’s head for days. Percy made a mental note of that and promised himself he would mow down everyone in his way if it meant she would smile like that again.  


So after brushing past numerous families (all of who smelled like the perfume department at Macy’s) Percy found a seat in a couple down from the aisle of the third row. He picked up the program on the seat, sat down and snuck a glance at who was on either side of him. On his left was a child, maybe 10, with shoulder-length chocolate brown curly hair. Percy noticed her eyes were gold as they darted around the room, lit with excitement. On his right was a middle-aged man with blonde hair and very brown eyes. He sat up straight and Percy didn’t have to be a genius to see the older man was uncomfortable in the space. Percy shrugged it off.  


Suddenly, the lights dimmed and the curtain opened. _The show had begun _.  
__

Slow, classical music began to play and a single spotlight shown on the right corner of the stage. A dancer who Percy vaguely recalled stepped out to do a fancy turn sequence. The costumes for the ballerinas were elaborate and sequined with bright colors that complimented their male counterpart. Annabeth wasn’t in the first dance, he noticed from the program, but she was in over half of them and Percy felt a pang of pride for his Princess.  


The dance before the intermission was a solo and Percy sat up straighter because he knew this was his girl’s moment in the spotlight. Before now, Annabeth had short leap solos or turn sequences in the group dances and she had a trio with two other girls, but she was the only dancer to have a solo. When the love of his life stepped on stage by herself he couldn’t keep the grin off of his face.  


Annabeth was dressed like a princess. A traditional, pink, princess. Complete with an elaborate pink tutu with gold lining and flowing sleeves of a sophisticated pink material with golden glitter. The bodice was pink as well and the shoulders were jeweled and reflecting gorgeously in the light. She was also wearing a small silver tiara, making her grey eyes stand out even more. She looked like a goddess.  


He looked down in the program and saw her solo was titled, _Sleeping Beauty Aurora Variation 1 Act. _  
__

He loved watching Annabeth dance. Her face relaxed and she looked graceful as she stood tall in those unbearable shoes. Percy could see the pure joy seep through her smile as she did 15 pirouettes, eliciting impressed applause from the audience. Percy, however, knew she could do many, many more. When they were at his apartment, Annabeth had a habit of dancing around his kitchen. Pirouettes were her favorites to practice on his wooden floor in her dance socks and her hair in a messy bun.  


Annabeth leaped through the air, her hair in a tight ballerina bun and arms elegantly moving to her foot work. She connected with the music and the audience. Everyone was hanging onto her every movement.  


Percy had seen bits and pieces of this dance before. When Annabeth was stressed, she would slip into choreography and hum the music as she moved. But seeing the piece as a whole was a completely different experience. Watching her was like an addiction. She was magical. And he wasn’t the only one who noticed. The man on his right, (who had been on his phone almost the entire show) put down his phone and paid attention. The little girl on his left’s golden eyes were glazed over, taking in Annabeth’s every move. She had the audience wrapped around her nimble finger  


By the end of the dance, when Annabeth bowed, Percy was the first one to stand up, clapping loudly and cheering. He initially received a few bizarre looks from other audience members, but (to put it kindly) Percy did not give a flying fuck. Annabeth was grinning widely and the man on his right joined him in standing up for the amazing performance. Her eyes went wide for a moment, but she quickly recovered and smile at the rest of the audience. She received a standing ovation from everyone in the room. The little girl on his left whispered to him, “Do you know her? She’s amazing!”  


Percy beamed with joy, “Yeah, that’s my girlfriend. She’s spectacular.”  


Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the blonde man on his right stiffen. The girl’s eyes got wider, “That’s so cute! My brother did a duet a couple dances ago,” Percy vaguely remembered a dark haired olive skinned boy dancing with a girl. The small girl introduced herself, “I’m Hazel.” She extended her hand and Percy shook it, “Percy. Nice to meet you, Hazel.” Percy talked to Hazel during the intermission about her brother and found out her brother, Nico’s boyfriend, Will had taken her to the recital. Will had bright blonde hair and an easy smile. When the lights began to dim again, Hazel smiled at him before turning back to the stage.  


The rest of the recital was somewhat of a blur because Percy only focusing on his girlfriend. Finally, the bows took place and Annabeth and a few of the older dancers bowed last. The entire audience stood up and Percy whooped at the blushing blonde on stage.  


The owner of the studio took center stage and Annabeth moved to his left. He was a middle aged white man with brown hair and eyes and bushy eyebrows. He also had a scruffy beard. He introduced himself as Chiron and explained how proud he was of his students as he wrapped an arm around Annabeth’s waist. She laughed and hip checked him, making the older man laugh.  


The final applause was long, but the dancers walked off stage. Percy held onto the roses and noticed the man on his right held a single pink rose. He got up and was about to walk out of the aisle when he felt a tug on his left sleeve. Hazel looked up at him with big gold eyes, “Are those for your girlfriend?”  


Percy nodded, “She loves roses. I’m going to go find her.”  


Hazel smiled and said, “Bye, Percy.” She turned to her left and started to talk to a boy with sunny blonde hair who was smiling.  


Percy waved and made his way through the aisle out of the theater, out to the pavilion. He waited for about 5 minutes before the dancers began to come out. They were in comfortable dance clothes, but still wearing the stage makeup. He noticed Hazel walking out with Will and someone he assumed to be Nico. The blonde boy had his arm draped around Hazel’s brother’s shoulders. Hazel waved to Percy on her way out into the parking lot. He waved back.  


Percy finally spotted her gorgeous blonde girlfriend, who was still wearing her princess tiara. She had exchanged the pink tutu and leotard for grey drawstring joggers and a black short sleeved crop-top. He was about to walk over to her when he noticed she was talking to a man. A middle-aged man with blonde hair and very familiar brown eyes. Percy’s green eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly.  


Fuck.  


He had sat next to _Annabeth’s dad. _  
__

_**Fuck.** _  
_ _

He couldn’t look away from Annabeth and her dad. Percy noticed an Asian woman with long red highlighted hair down. _Step-mom, _Percy deciphered. There were two boys next to Mrs. Chase and Percy recalled their names to be Bobby and Matthew. The entire family was dressed up and both of the little boys were tapping their feet impatiently. Percy just stared at them until Annabeth turned away from her family and scanned the crowd.  
__

Her eyes landed on Percy and she gasped, but quickly disguised it as a cough. She excused herself, but not before awkwardly hugging each of her family members. Percy found it depressing that someone so graceful on stage could be so awkward in movement in front of a different audience.  


She stood in the same place as her family walked away into the parking lot. Her father grabbed her arm before he left with his family and said something quietly in her ear that made Annabeth lose her composure for a millisecond before she tightly smiled at him and waved as he walked away.  


As soon as they were out of the pavilion, Annabeth whipped her head toward Percy and sprinted toward him. He couldn’t keep the face-splitting grin off of his face as Annabeth jumped into his arms. He caught her and twirled her around. Her dance bag was in her hands and her arms were wrapped around his neck, hugging him.  


“Percy!” she squealed and bringing him even closer and tighter. He inhaled her scent of lemons and nuzzled his head in her neck. She giggled, “Well, don’t you clean up nicely, babe? You look _great. _” Percy chuckled, “You look stunning. During the show and now.”  
__

Annabeth moved her head to look him in the eyes, “Did you like the show?”  


Percy kissed her forehead and murmured into her skin, “You amaze me. Honestly, Annabeth, you looked so happy. And, fuck, you’re incredible. So, fucking incredible. I love watching you dance. I’m so proud of you.”  


He handed her the bouquet of roses. Annabeth’s smile reached the crinkles in her eyes and she kissed him sweetly. It was more than a _thank you _kiss. Percy set her down and wrapped his arms around her waist. She muttered into his chest, “I love you so much.”  
__

Percy kissed the crown of her hair and rubbed her back. She relaxed into him. He made her feel safe and comforted. They separated, but Percy kept his arm around her shoulders.  


Annabeth broke the silence, “Well, that solo was hard and I’m very tired. Can we get ice cream? I’m in the mood for mint chip.”  


Percy was still glowing with pride and kissed her cheek, “Absolutely. Then we can take a bath with that weird bath shit you like.”  


Annabeth made a face and elbowed him, “Lush bath bombs and epsom bath salts are soothing for my aching muscles.” She smirked and taunted, “And you never complain when it masks the smell of-”  


“ _Alright _, babe, point taken,” Percy cut her off, fighting the rising crimson on his neck. Then he leaned down and whispered in her ear, in a low voice, taking his lip piercing between his teeth, “It’s a real shame you’re so sore, Annabeth.” His lips brushed her ear, “You did such a good job today, I thought you might want a _reward. _”  
____

“ _Oh, _” Annabeth smirked, “Any ideas, Perce?”  
__

“I’ve got a couple things in mind,” Percy whispered holding her close. Now, Annabeth was the one blushing. They walked into the parking lot and Percy listened to Annabeth as she chatted about the performance.  


“… but then the group performance began and I almost psyched myself out for the massive turns.”  


“They were beautiful,” Percy reassured her.  


He received a grateful kiss on the cheek in response. Percy opened the door for Annabeth who sat in the passenger’s seat while Percy climbed into the driver’s seat.  


He decided to tell her even if she already knew, “I think I sat next to your dad.”  


Annabeth didn’t look surprised, “You did.” Their secret was out of the bag and Percy felt a bit guilty. If he had just chosen another seat, they could’ve avoided any fallout with Annabeth’s parents.  


Annabeth read his mind, “But I’m glad you did.” She put her hand on his thigh, “I’d have to tell them at some point, right?” She paused, then scoffed, “On his way out, my dad grabbed my arm and whispered _‘Really, a lip piercing?’ _in the most condescending voice and then my step-mom scoffed at me.” She looked pissed and Percy wanted to hold her.  
__

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly. He grabbed her hand with the one that wasn’t on the wheel and brought her hand on his thigh up his lips and kissed her knuckles. The last thing he wanted to do was stir up more conflict with Annabeth and her parents.  


Her face immediately softened and she responded, “It’s no big deal! I love your lip piercing. Like, a lot. It’s great!” Percy stifled a laugh and Annabeth quickly added, “I mean, I’m a little sad we’re not in our own little bubble anymore, but they were going to meet you eventually, right? They wouldn’t like anyone I date and I still love you so, I guess, fuck them?”  


Percy laughed out loud. It was rare for Annabeth to swear so outright and he loved it. She rubbed his thigh and laughed to herself, “I can’t believe I talked _Percy Jackson _into going to a _ballet recital. _”  
____

Percy rolled his eyes, but knew inside him that she could talk him into wearing the outfit she wore onstage if she just asked. Percy responded, “Baskin robbins?”  


“Yeah,” Annabeth said dreamily, interlacing their fingers as they drove to the ice cream store, “And, babe, what did you have in mind for my _reward? _”__

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think :)


End file.
